A Missão
by Fer-chan
Summary: Sinopse: Sakura tinha uma fantasia e resolveu que iria realizá-la de qualquer maneira e a todo custo. — Sasuke-kun, hoje vamos em uma missão na floresta! -Presente para Nick-


Oneshot.

Sinopse: Sakura tinha uma fantasia e resolveu que iria realizá-la de qualquer maneira e a todo custo. — Sasuke-kun, hoje vamos em uma missão na floresta!

 _Para Nick._

 _ **A Missão**_

:

—Então ele me colocou contra a arvore e...

Sim aquele era mais um relato de mais algum bastardo felizardo que teve a chance incomparável de fazer sexo na floresta. Ela não queria ouvir, não mais, não naquele dia.

Hoje em dia parecia que todo mundo fazia sexo na floresta. Por acaso estavam tentando afronta-la? Como assim ela ainda não tinha feito nenhum tipo de saliência no meio daquela maldita floresta? Ela não ia ficar para trás quando até a gaguejadora crônica da Hinata já havia demarcado território lá.

O que a floresta tinha? Será que exalava feromônio? Com feromônio ou sem, tudo que a rosada sabia era que inauguraria a floresta da morte de um jeito ou de outro, e a única certeza que tinha era que para isso o Uchiha era parte essencial no plano divino, quer dizer, sexual.

—Nunca? — A loira arregalou os olhos grandes azuis enquanto pousava uma das mãos delicadas no peito, como uma velha fofoqueira que tentava fingir espanto.

—Ele... ele sempre diz que gosta da cama. — A Haruno disse fazendo um biquinho de desgosto enquanto a voz morria no meio da frase.

—Talvez ele não goste tanto assim de transar com você! — Constatou enquanto revirava os olhos em um misto de sarcasmo e uma vontade indagável de rir.

—Ino— Temari chamou a atenção da loira má. —Sakura-chan não ligue, ele deve ser muito... muito... reservado, é isso. — Terminou a justificativa balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

—Sei... o Shikamaru também é assim? — Perguntou como alguém que procurava desesperadamente por um cumplice.

—É... é ele... é... — Foi interrompida rapidamente pela morena de coques.

—Ué, não foi você que disse esses dias que transou no elevador e na cozinha da casa da Hinata e a alguns anos enquanto ela trocava as fraudas do Bolt e o Naruto tentava fazer a tv pegar balançando a antena no telhado?

—VIU! — A rosada gritou chorosa. —Até o preguiçoso molenga do Shikamaru gosta de transar com a esposa em qualquer lugar. Eu devo ter algum problema. Um casamento com problemas, é isso, sou um fracasso.

—Não... não Sakura-chan... — A Hyuuga gaguejou com o intuito de começar afagar a amiga.

—Nem vem Hinata. Você me disse ontem mesmo que transou na floresta da morte e o Naruto marca as arvores para sempre poder transar em uma diferente. — A Yamanaka cruzou os braços enquanto observava a morena ferver em vermelhidão. Não conseguia falar e nem se mexer tamanha a vergonha. Aquilo era para ser um segredo, mas Hinata esqueceu que segredos e boca de Yamanka não coincidem.

—Em todas elas? — O soco na mesa fez o tilintar dos copos e talheres um barulho estrondoso.

A Haruno estava visivelmente raivosa, injuriada, com ódio. Alguém, ou melhor alguns tarados sexuais haviam maculado o local onde ela desejou que fosse sua primeira vez, bem ela não era mais virgema muito tempo, mas ainda sim seu sonho fora esmagado por dois coelhos loucos.

—Toda Konoha já transou na porra da floresta da morte menos a tonga aqui. — Gritou raivosa. Os olhares arregalados pela cafeteria se concentravam na mesa cercada de kunoichis.

—Se isso te faz sentir melhor, o konohamaru ainda não fez nada lá. —Temari disse tentando tranquilizar a amiga virgem da floresta..

—Sabe porque ele nunca fez nada lá? — Perguntou cínica e respondeu a própria pergunta. — Porque ele é virgem, e fora isso tenho certeza que deve estar nos planos dele quando ele começar a comer todo mundo.

—Não acho que ele vai fazer uma coisa dessas... ele é meio bobão. —Hinata disse baixo quase imperceptível.

—Naruto também era um bobão, e está fazendo isso com você Hinata-chan. —Ino disparou como uma metralhadora envenenada enquanto dava de ombros.

—Ouçam com atenção suas defloradoras de floresta. —levantou da cadeira em um pulo. —ninguém ouse sequer pensar em fazer algo sexual na floresta. Ela é _somente minha_ a partir de hoje — Apontou para as amigas enquanto estreitava os olhos verdes astutamente. Puxou a bolsa da cadeira e com passos pesados foi a porta de saída.

—Testuda, onde você vai? — A loira gritou levantando da cadeira. E tudo que ouviu foi algo com pedir uma missão urgentemente. — Nem ajudou a pagar a conta...

—Ela enlouqueceu de vez. — A Yamanaka disse baixo depois de se acomodar na mesa cruzando os braços.

Xxxxxxxxx

—Pra que isso? — O Uchiha olhava sem curiosidade o amigo loiro raspava o tronco de uma arvore com a kunai pontiaguda.

—Demarcando território. — Disse concentrado no trabalho enquanto as raspas da casca caiam no chão e encima de seus sapatos.

O moreno franziu o cenho e apoiou uma das mãos na arvore.

—Marco todas as arvores onde já transei. — Disse ainda concentrado.

O Uchiha tirou a mão da arvore como se ela queimasse e esfregou pela roupa como se tentasse tirar alguma inhaca imaginaria. —Você é nojento. — Resmungou ainda limpando.

—Há, vai dizer que você nunca...

Silencio.

O loiro olhou para o amigo e arregalou os olhos curiosos. — Você nunca, caramba. — O riso frouxo do Uzumaki irritou o Uchiha. O loiro agora rolava no chão enquanto segurava o estomago e ria até babar.

—Eu gosto da minha cama e a Sakura também. — O moreno rebateu de olhos fechados tentando arrumar calma em algum lugar inóspito da sua mente.

—Coitada da Sakura-chan. — Disse com a boca mole ainda afetado pelo ataque de riso enquanto levantava do chão com cascas e folhas grudadas nos cabelos e roupa.

Escutou o moreno bufar baixo. Sabia que ele não ficaria calado. Não agora. Abriu a boca para falar, a fechou novamente e a abriu de vez. —O que você quer dizer com isso?

—Na cama é bom mas você sabe o que dizem; tudo que é demais enjoa.

Silencio novamente... se tivesse grilos ali com certeza estariam ouvindo.

—Então vamos discutir sua vida sexual, teme. — Quebrou o momento estático. A postura era de professor. Até a voz mudou.

—Não estamos discutindo minha vida sexual, dobe. — Retalhou o amigo.

—Estamos sim, você disse que a Sakura-chan não estava enjoada de transar na cama, logo, estamos discutindo o assunto. – Rebateu balançando a cabeça fazendo as cascas de antes voarem comicamente.

Engoliu em seco tentando buscar controle. Não admitiria mas sentia um pouquinho - que fique claro - só um pouquinho de medo que a rosada estivesse realmente enjoada.

—Falando hipoteticamente, como se estivéssemos discutindo sobre isso, porque ela estaria enjoada, dobe?

—Primeiro; a cama e boa você pode usa-la de várias formas, mas as vezes precisamos de novos ares. Segundo; você já perguntou quais são as fantasias dela? Elas podem não envolver uma cama. Mas sim, uma pia, uma mesa, um tapete, uma máquina de lavar, uma concha de pegar sorvete... – A voz do Uzumaki morria um pouquinho a cada palavra.

O moreno respirou fundo tentando não cair naquele jogo sujo. Mal sabia ele, já estava entregue. — Hipoteticamente falando, e se eu nunca tivesse perguntado isso a Sakura? — Que falha, o Uchiha tinha lados subdesenvolvidos, isso era inédito.

—Então eu diria, hipoteticamente, que sua vida sexual é um saco, um saco vazio! Teme, você nunca olhou o sofá da sala a mesa da cozinha o corrimão da escada enquanto e trocou umas ideias com o Sasuke Junior aí em baixo?

—Hipoteticamente falando, não. — Terminou a frase que de hipotética não tinha bulhufas alguma.

—Nem o chuveiro? Isso é muito triste teme, aconselho que vá para casa agora e inaugure todos os cômodos. Usou a voz de professor. — Você não tem nenhum problema aí né?

— Como assim? — Estreitou os olhos negros não querendo ouvir o que vinha a seguir.

— Sabe... — Olhou para os lados como se checasse que não tinha ninguém em volta. — Tipo, disfunção erétil. Porque eu conheço gente que tem... '' _AtchShino''._ E levou a mão ao rosto para cobrir o espirro falso.

—O Shino tem disfun... — Não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, foi interrompido pelo loiro

— Não, não, não. Por favor, não seja fofoqueiro, Sakuke. — Disse dando um passo para trás e levantando as mãos no ar como alguém que diria PARE para repreender uma criança. — Agora estamos falando de você.

O Uchiha a abriu a boca para dizer um _humpf,_ mas desistiu e a fechou novamente enquanto balançava a cabeça em reprovação. Quem era ele para dizer que alguém era fofoqueiro? Foi ele que começou com aquilo.

— Mas hipoteticamente falando, se você tem algum problema você precisa ver um médico, não a Sakura-chan, porque seria estranho. — Constatou segurando o queixo como se tivesse falado a sentença mais inteligente de Konoha. — Até porque o '' _AtchShino''... —_ cobriu o rosto do falso espirro novamente. — ... Disse que não vai. — Terminou falando baixinho e cobrindo a boca com a mão enquanto olhava furtivamente para os lados.

— Eu... — O moreno foi interrompido novamente antes de confirmar que não havia nada de remotamente anormal com o Sasuke Junior. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo pela raiva.

— Por favor Sasuke, não vou dizer mais nada, não insista. — Disse fechando os olhos em uma pose austera. — Somos homens, não velhas futriqueiras. — Passou os dedos nos lábios como se estivesse fechando um zíper. — Sou um bom amigo.

'' _Bom amigo minha bunda''_ O Uchiha pensou enquanto fazia uma careta.

—Naruto, sem hipóteses agora, vai se foder! — Virou em um giro rápido e deixou o amigo falando sozinho. — E não tem nada de errado comigo, Dobe. — Gritou já de costas.

— Tento ajudar e ele ainda me trata mal. O ser humano não vale nem um prato de rámen inchado. — Refletiu balançando a cabeça loira negativamente derrubando o resto das cascas. — E ainda é fofoqueiro.

Uchiha Sasuke não ficava para trás, o amigo loiro burro já havia transado em quase todas as arvores daquela floresta e ele, ele... ele não havia nem saído da cama! Isso era irreparável, ou melhor, era sim, bastava só carregar certa rosada até certa floresta. E sim, ele iria marcar todas as arvores, sem distinção e antes do Uzumaki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de ter que gastar metade do salário com todas as edições de icha icha -inclusive a de colecionador com capa dura que custava literalmente os olhos da cara - agora já podemos desconfiar que fim deu os olhos do Kakashi, deveriam estar no fundo de uma gaveta de uma das bancas de revistas – a Haruno havia conseguido por meio de Kakashi uma missão somente para ela e o marido, uma especificamente que passasse pela floresta da morte é claro.

—Sasuke-kun hoje vamos a uma missão na floresta. —Disse mordendo os lábios contendo o desespero logo que o Uchiha entrou pela porta de casa.

— _Sexo na floresta, sexo na floresta, sexo na floresta._ —É, era exatamente isso que estava passando na cabeça de ambos.

—Vamos arrumar as coisas. — O moreno foi até as escadas tentando conter os passos rápidos que desejava dar. Quando apoiou a mão no corrimão lembrou das palavras do Uzumaki.

—Não precisa, Sasuke-kun, eu já arrumei tudo. — A medica-nin puxou as malas, que estavam até o momento escondidas atrás do sofá, e abriu o maior sorriso que as bochechas suportavam.

As folhas das arvores pareciam gritar contra o vento o destino cruel da Haruno, que naquela floresta ela nunca havia feito nada e que pela feição de seu querido marido continuaria assim; na seca, na seca na floresta do sexo.

Mas essa vez seria diferente.

Depois de alguns minutos andando pela floresta e vários apertões nos lábios a medica-nin resolveu finalmente desgrudar a boca dos dentes.

—Sasuke-kun, o que você acha de variar? — Imediatamente se perguntou de onde tinha tirado aquela frase estupida.

— Variar o que? — O moreno perguntou receoso, será que a esposa havia lido sua mente?

— Variar... variar... a... comida, é a comida. Você não fica enjoado de comer a mesma coisa sempre? — Espere, isso sim tinha sido a coisa mais estupida que tinha falado, a frase continuava correndo pela sua cabeça enquanto fazia cara de arrependimento.

— É... — Viu o marido aprontar uma face pensativa enquanto parecia analisar um ponto atrás de sua cabeça.

'' _Eu não devia ter dito nada, ele nunca iria querer parar de comer tomates.''_

— Eu acho... bom.

'' _Talvez se ela pense que eu quero variar e parar de comer só tomates, ela também pense que eu quero comer outra coisa em outro lugar.''_

—Então...

A rosada disse deixando a frase morrer.

—Então...

O moreno fez o mesmo. E quando menos esperava o Uchiha atacou a boca da esposa arrastando ela até uma arvore que estava a alguns passos de distância. Exatamente o ponto que ele estava analisando com tanto afinco antes.

—Vamos fazer isso aqui? — A medica perguntou meio embasbacada, como o seu plano tinha dado tão certo em tão pouco tempo?

De alguma forma um já sabia o que o outro queria.

Ouviu o marido afirmar com um _humpf_ e enquanto era beijada e tinha suas roupas contorcidas pensava em como a vida podia ser maravilhosa e fácil as vezes, mãs não...

Sentiu as costas sendo pressionada contra a arvore, era para ser um momento magico, fazer sexo na floresta pela primeira vez, mas tudo que sentiu foi uma dor terrível de pedaços duros de madeira entrando em sua pele e arranhando, aquilo não era nada sensual como havia parecido na sua mente.

—Sasuke-kun... Sasuke... — O marido parecia não ouvir, estava entretido em seu pescoço e empurrava ela cada vez mais contra a arvore assassina de pele. —SASUKE!

Gritou e o Uchiha parou os movimentos como se estivesse sido congelado.

— Não dá nessa arvore. Vamos procurar outra. — Disse alongando os braços na tentativa de parar a dor..

— Não tem outra sem marca. — Arfou passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

E agora a rosada entendeu o porquê daquela arvore não ter marca nenhuma. — Você também sabe das marcas? — Perguntou e viu o Uchiha afirmar com um gesto de cabeça.

— No chão então, vem. — Puxou o moreno pela mão até a grama meio rala perto de uma outra arvore já marcada pelo tarado loiro.

A rosada rolou ficando em cima do moreno. Sentiu a esposa atacar seu pescoço como ele tinha feito com ela minutos antes na arvore assassina. Fechou os olhos e pensou em desfrutar os minutos que teria, pena que as formigas da floresta não foram avisadas que deveriam ficar longe naquele dia.

— Sakura, parece que tem formigas nas minhas calças.

— Eu sei querido, nas minhas também. — E continuou depois de rasgar a camiseta do moreno em duas e jogá-la para o alto fazendo-a ficar pendurada em um galho.

— Eu.. Eu to falando sério, Sakura, tem formigas. — Levantou de qualquer jeito jogando a esposa para o lado enquanto batia freneticamente nas caças tentando se livrar das pequenas invasoras, vai que decidiam atacar o Uchiha Junior? Assim não teria sexo nem na floresta nem em lugar nenhum por pelo menos algum longo tempo.

— São formigas de verdade. — Disse espantada levantando descabelada para ajudar a espantar as formigas da calça do Uchiha.

—É claro que são, você pensou que fossem de plástico? — Dizia alvoroçado enquanto batia na calça.

— Sasuke-kun, Eu acho que isso não está funcionando direito. — Constatou arfante depois de ajudar a mandar as formigas para o espaço.

— Não podemos desistir agora, Sakura. — Coçou as pernas e o pescoço. — Deve ter alguma arvore ''limpa'' por aqui.

E não é que o Uchiha tinha mais sorte do que pensava, ou talvez fossem os deuses do sexo da floresta que estavam o ajudando. Logo após andar mais alguns minutos inspecionando as arvores achou uma perfeita para o ato. Tinha uma casca lisa que não atentaria sobre as costas delicadas da esposa, não tinha formigas no chão que poderiam subir em suas calças, já tivera sua cota de formigas por hoje, algumas até conseguiram picar suas pernas. E o mais importante, ela não tinha nenhum rastro das marcações imundas do Uzumaki ninfomaníaco da floresta.

Apoiou a esposa na arvore e a levantou fazendo-a enrolar as pernas em sua cintura. Dessa vez nada iria atrapalhar sua vida sexual, iria inaugurar aquela floresta de jeito ou outro. Uma das arvores seria marcada, estava decidido e quando Uchiha Sasuke decide algo, já sabemos o final.

Zummm zummmm zummmmmmmmmmm zummmmmmmmmmm.

Não, aquele barulho não era nem de longe os gemidos de prazer que sua mulher soltava enquanto estava com ele, algo estava errado. Algo estava mesmo bom demais para ser verdade, mas decidiu ignorar e atacou a garganta da esposa com beijos.

'' _Morram todos que pensaram que eu não iria transar nessa floresta''_

O pensamento risonho veio na cabeça rosada da medica-nin quando ela a ergueu sentindo o Uchiha arranhando sua garganta com os dentes. Abriu os olhos verdes de pupilas dilatadas e reparou nas folhas verdinhas daquela arvore tão solicita as suas atividades sexuais.

Folhas verdinhas balançando entre pedacinhos de um céu azul e uma colmeia de abelhas tão bonita e redondinha com abelhinhas... o que? Abelhinhas? Abelhas furiosas zunindo de ódio por ter seu espaço invadido por dois fornicadores imprestáveis.

— Sasuke-kun, tem abelhas, uma comédia gigante ali em cima da arvore. Bem em cima das nossas cabeças. — Dizia tentando não mexer os lábios em um sussurro como se as abelhas fossem ouvi-la e sair do transe para imediatamente os atacar.

— Ham? — E talvez mel fizesse bem aos ouvidos porque logo depois da pergunta do Uchiha as abelhas pararam de voar em volta da colmeia para voar para suas cabeças repletas de ideias sujas.

Não, não seria picado por abelhas também, já bastava as pernas coçando pelas formigas alucinadas de antes, abelhas já eram demais. Puxou a rosada pela mão e sem camisa e com as calças abertas correu arrastando-a para o meio da floresta.

Tudo que a medica-nin pensava era em como detestava abelhas e como elas haviam tramado um plano maquiavélico com Ino e as outras para estragar seu dia de sexo na floresta. Podia imagina-las rindo enquanto se lambuzavam com um pedaço de favo de mel da colmeia. As abelhas diziam ''zum zum zum'' e a loira concordava dizendo ''sim, a testuda nunca transará naquela floresta''

Era como eles diziam ''abelhas assassinas'' nos programas de TV, essas eram abelhas assassinas de sexo. Correu de mãos dadas com o marido para dentro da floresta enquanto com a mão livre tentava espantar as abelhas que os seguiam sem folga tentando picar suas cabeças.

As costas nuas do Uchiha já tinham uma abelha e a rosada instintivamente deu um tapa para espantá-la – a única que podia tocar as costas largas do Uchiha era ela, o que essa abelha assanhada estava pensando? - pena que nessas horas de ataques de abelhas assassinas de sexo não medimos nossa super força e o Uchiha foi arremessado no chão escorregando por alguns metros provavelmente comendo um quilo de poeira. Não precisaria jantar.

— Vamos pular no rio — Disse depois de levantar do chão como se nada tivesse acontecido. Puxou a esposa, que estava estática pelo que havia feito, pela mão pulando ambos na agua para despistar as abelhas.

Mergulharam no rio e por alguns segundos permaneceram imersos lá. As abelhas por sorte foram procurar outro casal idiota na floresta para picar, deixando-os finalmente em paz.

—Sasuke-kun acho melhor irmos embora dessa floresta. Vamos desistir, podemos tentar voltar outro dia. — tentava tirar as folhas e outras coisas impregnadas nos cabelos enquanto falava claramente desanimada.

— Vamos embora, mas antes vamos deixar um relatório em cima da mesa do Naruto.

A medica-nin não entendeu o porquê de o marido querer tanto deixar um relatório de uma missão que nem concluída foi. Mas o acompanharia mesmo encharcada, coberta de folhas, terra e formiguinhas mortas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

— Vejo que me deixou um relatório da sua missão. — Disse pegando o papel que repousava sobre a mesa. — E _então_ , Teme?

Os cantos da boca do loiro ergueram-se juntamente aos bigodes de raposa estampados no rosto. O Uchiha já sabia sobre o que o _então_ se tratava.

— Humpf? – Decidiu que não facilitaria, na verdade nunca facilitava era de praxe fazer o inimigo sofrer na ignorância até arrancar o que sobrara dos cabelos e quando eles acabassem abaixaria as calças e os arrancaria de outro lugar.

Viu o amigo apoiando as mãos nos braços da enorme cadeira de Hokage e sentar-se lentamente fazendo o couro emitir um barulho estranho que Naruto estava bem acostumado ao ir no banheiro. Sasuke sorriu de lado, mas não pelo barulho por outra coisa que ele lembrava bem.

— Que cara é essa teme? Quer outra missão porque não conseguiu nada, não foi? Eu disse, a floresta é minha, não tem como me vencer nisso. Eu sou o Rei da floresta. – Limpou a garganta e puxou os braços para cima arrumando as mangas de forma arrogante.

— Essa mesa foi feita de arvores da floresta? – Perguntou pensativo encarando o móvel.

—Provavelmente, teme. É linda não é? – O Hokage espalmou as mãos na mesa e desceu o corpo simulando um abraço na querida mesa.

— Então esqueci de fazer uma coisa. – O Uchiha levantou.

Os olhos azuis seguiram o Uchiha levantando-se da cadeira pegando uma kunai e fincando a ponta afiada na extremidade da mesa, e com um barulho áspero fazer um vinco fundo até a extremidade contraria.

— Isso! — Colocou a kunai novamente na bolsa da perna e cruzou os braços olhando com orgulho o próprio trabalho como o escultor dos rostos dos Hokages deve ter feito.

— Oh...Oh...não, espera, não...meu Kami-sama, Meu... – levou breves segundos para o loiro entender o que estava acontecendo, ou melhor, o que aconteceu. Naruto deveria saber que esconder as chaves embaixo de vasos de flores era mais comum que catarro no nariz do seu antigo pupilo Udon.

O Uzumaki retirou as mãos que estavam espalmadas na mesa para depois enfiar nos cabelos dramaticamente, retirar rapidamente com uma careta e as olhar com asco. – TEMEEEEEEEE, NÃO, MINHA MESAAAAAAAAA. NOJO... VOCÊ ARRUINOU MINHA MESA VIRGINAL.

O urro arfante do Hokage provavelmente tremeu o chão. O horror era tanto que fez o moreno recuar alguns passos até a porta. Entre ouvir que aquela mesa era o sonho da vida do amigo em berros distorcidos e ir embora, era obvio o que o Uchiha iria escolher.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e decidiu dar uma última mirada na desgraça alheia olhando pelo ombro.

O Uzumaki chorava em meio a murmúrios de ódio enquanto passava as mãos tremulas na mesa de forma velada ao longe sem coragem de toca-la — Se você tivesse disfunção erétil igual ao Shino isso não teria acontecido.

— Sasuke seu depravado maculador de mesinhas. Você me paga, espere só. TEMEEEEE – Apontou o dedo para o moreno se jogando na cadeira grande abraçando-a e afundando o rosto no encosto fofo de couro negro que cobria a madeira enquanto murmurava choroso algo como ' _'Será que ninguém me respeita?''_.

— Naruto... – Chamou-o fazendo desenterrar o rosto cheio de baba da cadeira e olhar para ele com olhos trêmulos de raiva.

— ... A cadeira também.

FIM

 _Fic de presente para minha amiga_ _ **Nick**_ _. Nick espero mesmo que você tenha gostado, consegui terminar de escrever essa fic somente com a vontade de poder te dar de presente, e finalmente consegui te presentear, espero que possa ter te deixado feliz._ _S2_


End file.
